


Cas' Massage

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically just fluff. That's all there is to it.<br/>Cas gives Dean a back massage after an exhausting hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Massage

Dean collapsed onto his memory foam mattress after an exhausting hunt. The spirit that had been haunting an elementary school had thrown him against a wall and now everything hurt. He was going to be covered in bruises in the morning. He barely had the energy to shower and change out of his dirty clothes.

Dean closed his eyes and flipped onto his stomach blindly punching his pillow to fluff it up. Dean was half asleep when the sound of rustling feathers alerted him to Cas' arrival. He barely grunted in acknowledgement, keeping his eyes closed. Dean patted the bed to his side, welcoming Cas. Almost silently Cas toes off his shoes and slips off his trench coat. Cas smiled at his sleepy hunter. "Cas?" Dean whispers after not feeling his angel lie down next to him. Cas walks up to Dean's bed and in a spur-of-the-moment decision, moves to straddle the back of Dean’s thighs. Almost immediately Dean tenses. “Cas?” he asks again, moving to try and turn over. Cas places soothing hands on the base of Dean’s spine.

“Yes Dean?” Cas replies in his gravelly voice.

“Er… what are you doing?” Dean asks, relaxing again. Instead of answering, Cas begins to knead the muscles in Dean’s lower back pulling a contented moan from the hunter. Slowly, Cas slips his hands under the hem of Dean’s tatty shirt and begins pushing it upwards. Dean realising what Cas is doing, lifts his upper body so that Cas can tug the shirt off completely. Gazing over the expanse of Dean’s back, Cas frowns at the forming bruises, placing two fingers to Dean’s back, Cas heals them and in an instant Dean’s back and the rest of his body are miraculously free of injury. “Mmm, thanks Cas,” Dean murmurs, despite Cas’ healing, Dean is still sleepy, he’s only human after all.

“Go to sleep, Dean,” Cas says leaning down to whisper the words right at Dean’s ear and place little kisses at the base of Dean’s neck, Dean shivers at the gentle touch. Leaning back, Cas continues with his massage. He rubs and kneads away all the knots and points of tension in Dean’s shoulders, moving his hands lower he runs his fingertips down the knobs of his spine. It isn’t long before Dean’s breathing evens out and small snores escape from the hunters mouth. Cas smiles, placing a kiss right in the middle of Dean’s back before vanishing, leaving Dean to sleep peacefully.


End file.
